


the dojo floor

by progfox



Category: Naruto
Genre: ???? MAYBE??????, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, its filler compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progfox/pseuds/progfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji thinks, and he and Natsu have a brief conversation.</p>
<p>set during/after episode 389 (the adored elder sister)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dojo floor

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last night in a fit of NEJI HYUUGA FEELINGS because i have strong feelings about this boy and the hyuugas in general, and why the fuck would you use the curse mark against a child  
> originally written all in lowercase, forgive me for any missed capitalization.

Neji Hyuuga breathes in time with the throbbing pain in his head. He can only lay on the floor of the dojo, trembling, and wait. Wait for someone to come find him, or else wait until he can get up on his own, because god knows Lord Hiashi won't help him.

Did his father experience this much pain, he wondered idly, tired eyes watching his fingers twitch. had his father ever writhed in agony as he had, cursed the Hyuuga name and the mark it'd left on him? He remembers vividly the time he watched his father punished by the curse mark, the destiny he shouldered, but Hizashi had been strong. Stronger than he, in any case, could have hoped to be. Neji had paid dearly for daring to show anything but unwavering devotion, and in hindsight perhaps he should have expected it, but in the heat of the moment there was only anger; anger at his fate and the main branch, at the useless excuse for an heir and her helpless expression each time he struck her.

He manages to shakily push himself into an upright position. He hears quiet footsteps and glances at the door, as though hoping they will stop by, but does anyone know he's here? Not anybody who cares, likely.

So he is surprised when the door slides open and someone walks in - by now night has fallen and he can't quite make out who. As they draw closer, their figure becomes clearer.

"Neji," Natsu says, crouching down beside him. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

Neji doesn't respond, merely glances away. Natsu lowers herself onto her knees.

"I would not have expected Lord Hiashi to leave you," she continues.

"You would think better of him than i would."

She lets out a quiet sigh but Neji isn't sure what the feeling behind it is; she doesn't sound exasperated.

"I suppose," she says simply, and he notices bandages in her hands that he did not see before. "But whatever you think of Lord Hiashi," says Natsu, "you must be more careful. You know that was a foolish thing to do."

He does not ask how she knows.

"I don't approve of your actions." She begins to carefully wrap the bandages around his forehead, concealing the curse mark once again. "But you are too young, much too young to be punished so severely." She frowns.

Neji opens his mouth to protest - he's not _that_ young - but he can't say he completely disagrees. He's not a man, yet.

Natsu picks up the wrappings he had previously torn off and helps him to his feet.

"Thank you, Natsu," he says as he steadies himself. Thankfully his legs shake only slightly.

"Of course." The corners of her lips move slightly but she does not quite smile. "Do you need help getting to your room, dear?"

"Of course not." His tone is not as harsh as it would usually be; it's almost soft. He dips his head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
